When I Saw You
by WoAiBan
Summary: Based on my One Shot 'Just a sign', with a lot of differences, but with same characters, same base story line, now extended. When a ship broken girl gets saved by pirates, hell is on! But somehow she fells in love with the boss, Arlong. Sex from chapter 2. Danish.
1. 1)

_Var hun i live? _Selvom hendes tanker var i bevægelse, kunne hun ikke mærke sin krop. Ingen muskler i hendes krop reagerede. Hun kunne intet se, selvom hun af al magt forsøgte at åbne øjnene. Men så hørte hun det. Først troede hun det var hendes egne, uendelige tanker, men snart opdagede hun, at der var andre i lokalet.

_,,Hvornår vågner kællingen?''_ En ukendt, aggressiv stemme. Selvom hun var langt væk i sit sorte indre, hørtes stemmen klart. Krystal klart. Hun prøvede at fokusere på samtalen. Der var en stemme mere, endnu en, hun ikke genkendte.

_,,Arlong, hun var hårdt såret og har mistet meget blod…''_ Denne stemme var forvirret og usikker. Hun blev nysgerrig efter at se hvem de ukendte stemmer tilhørte, og jo længere tid hun lyttede efter, jo mere vågen blev hun. I en kraftanstrengelse gav hun et spjæt fra sig og fik sat sig halvt op i en akavet stilling. For første gang i det der føltes som evigheder slog hun øjnene op, og hvilket syn der mødte hende.

Hun gispede overrasket og skrækslagent ved synet af de to mænd foran hende. Den ene var høj og muskuløs med blålig hud og det mest mærkværdige af det hele, en hajfinne og en lang, savtakket næse, samt lange, skarpe tænder der var blottet i undersøgende grimasse. Den anden lignede en blæksprutte, havde endda 6 arme. Hun så forskrækket fra den ene til den anden, før blækspruttemanden endelig genvandt fatningen.

,,Du er vågen! Hvordan har du det?'' spurgte han desorienteret, men det var tydeligt, at det var ham der havde plejet hende i den tid, hun havde sovet, selvom det var svært for hende at forestille sig den spøjse fyr som læge. Han satte sig på en stol ved siden af den uforstående pige, der forgæves prøvede at rykke væk fra ham, men havde ingen energi til det.

,,Hvem er I? Hvad er der sket?'' spurgte hun forvirret og så rundt og bemærkede det hårde blik fra hajmennesket der tordnede op over hende ved foden af sengen. Hun trak dynen tæt om sig og fortrød et øjeblik hendes nysgerrighed. _Hvad var der sket med hende?_ Men uanset hvor meget hun anstrengte sig, huskede hun kun kulden fra silende regn efterfulgt af et skarpt lysglimt. Hun tog sig smertefuld til hovedet, hvorefter hun mærkede blæksprutten tog fat i hende.

,,Jeg hedder Okta. Vi fandt dig for et par dage siden. Blødende i regnen, i en båd midt på havet!'' sagde han, næsten opstemt, men venligt. Han gik i gang med at tjekke hendes blodtryk og tage hendes temperatur helt per automatik. Hun så fortsat spørgende op på ham. ,,Nå, du har aldrig set et fiskemenneske før?'' spurgte han leende og hun rystede på hovedet.

,,Nok snak!'' sagde hajmanden arrigt og stormede om på siden af sengen, hvor han hev Okta væk så han nu fik et godt kig på hende. Til hendes rædsel bredte der sig et velfornøjet smil. ,,Hvad med lidt taknemmelighed, dame? En flok venlige pirater der hjælper en såret kvinde,'' sagde han nedladende og tog fat om hendes kinder så hun ikke længere kunne undgå hans gennemborende blik. ,,Du har sikkert ingen værdier, men vi kunne godt bruge… en hushjælp,'' sagde han indladende, men stadig med den nedværdigende tone.

,,Hushjælp?'' spurgte hun usikkert. Han nikkede langsomt med et grotesk smil og hun prøvede at rive sig løs fra hans faste greb, uden held. Med et fnys slap han hende alligevel, men sørgede for hun ikke bare stak af. ,,Madlavning og rengøring?'' spurgte hun fortsat og han nikkede atter. Okta så nervøst til fra sidelinjen af. ,,Og så kan jeg bo her? Fri kost og logi?'' spurgte hun og lod armene omklamre sig som frøs hun. Han slog en kold hånlatter op så det gøs i hende.

,,Tro mig, tøs. Du ville ønske du var kradset af i den båd, fremfor endt her!'' lo han ondt og forlod rummet i lange skridt uden at se tilbage mod den forskræmte pige. _Hvordan var hun havnet i den her situation?_ Hun mærkede Oktas hånd på sin skulder og modtog et støttende smil. Med et let suk så hun modløst op på ham.

,,Tak for hjælpen,'' sagde hun med et let smil. Han fortsatte med at undersøge hende tavst, mens hendes tanker kredsede omkring hajen. Hun burde tænke på, hvordan hun var havnet i båden. Hvorfor hun var såret. Men det eneste hun kunne tænke på var de modbydelige, onde øjne. ,,Hvem er han?'' spurgte hun og så atter over på Okta.

,,Arlong. Han er leder af Arlong banden,'' sagde han roligt, men så hendes paniske udtryk som hun klamrede sig til tæppet. ,,Bare rolig. Hvis du bare gør som han siger, sker der ikke noget,'' beroligede Okta. Hun nikkede langsomt og sukkede tungt. ,,Hvad hedder du?'' spurgte han med et venligt smil.

,,Mitzu.''

* * *

,,Der er en plet, tøs,'' råbte han hånligt og sparkede i retning af hende, men hun undgik med nød og næppe sparket. Han lo hånligt af hende, som hun skrubbede videre uden at svare. ,,Hvornår er maden færdig, kælling?'' fortsatte han og smed sig ned i en stol i den ene ende af rummet.

,,Så snart gulvet er færdigt,'' mumlede hun og mærkede hvordan hun blev hevet op i nakken. Hun var nu ansigt til ansigt med ham, men gjorde ingen modstand, på trods af hvordan hun mærkede stoffet stramme om sin hals.

,,Er du næsvis?'' spurgte han med et koldt smil. Hun undgik hans blik og rystede blot på hovedet. Ved dette slap han så hun landede på gulvet med en knasende lyd til følge. ,,Godt. Hav maden klar om et kvarter.'' Hun blev siddende på gulvet indtil hun ikke længere kunne høre hans skridt. ,,_Sølle menneske,''_ hørte ham sige, før døren smækkede hårdt bag ham.

Det løb hende koldt ned ad ryggen hver gang hun så ham. Uanset om han så på hende, om han talte til hende, blot han var til stede var hun ved at besvime. Hun kunne høre på skridtene om det var ham, der kom gående. Blot høre på måden han trak vejret på, hvordan hans humør var. Hun frygtede ham af hele sit hjerte.

Okta havde sagt, at det snart ville blive bedre. At han holdt op med at slå hende, når han vænnede sig til hende. Men hun var ikke sikker. Jo længere tid hun blev, jo mere overbevist blev hun om, at den eneste måde at slippe væk fra Arlong, var at hun blev ædt. Og selv da var hun ikke helt sikker på, om hun nu også _slap_ væk.

_Hvorfor?_ tænkte hun. Hvorfor var hun i den båd, i uvejret, dækket af blod? Hun huskede mere og mere for hver dag. Men hun huskede hverken hvordan hun var havnet i båden, eller hvad der var sket inden. Hun huskede end ikke sit liv før dette. Men hun var alligevel ret sikker på, at hun ikke kunne tage tilbage.

Hun blev revet ud af sine tanker da hun så Okta komme gående med Sorte Bælte og Kiss længere nede ad gangen. Med et let smil vinkede hun til drengene, så de stoppede op og ventede til hun nåede ned til dem. Selvom hverken Sorte Bælte eller Kiss var specielt venlige overfor hende, var de heller ikke onde eller grove, de nød hendes madlavning og hun generede dem ikke. Men Okta tog sig af hende når hun kom til skade, og selvom hun ikke kunne være sikker, var hun overbevist om at hun aldrig havde haft så god en ven som ham.

,,Hvad står menuen på i dag?'' spurgte Sorte Bælte da hun endelig nåede frem til dem. I hendes hænder bar hun en gulvspand, og hendes forklæde var gennemblødt. Hendes knæ var beskidte af at ligge på gulvet og skure. Med et skuldertræk pustede hun ud og satte farten ned.

,,Lammekølle… eller, køller,'' sagde hun med et let smil. Der blev altid lavet meget mad, selvom det kun var til 5. Resten af Arlongs bande var taget på togt kort før hendes redning. Eller tilfangetagelse. Nogle dage var hun i tvivl. Pludselig gik det op for hende hvordan Kiss stirrede på hende fra sidelinjen af. ,,Undskyld, jeg har ikke haft tid til at skifte,'' beklagede hun og så ned af sit sølede tøj.

,,Skidt med tøjet,'' sagde han med et spottende smil. ,,Det undrer mig bare du kan blive ved med at holde formen,'' sagde han og lo kort, hvorefter han fortsatte fremad sammen med Sorte Bælte, mens hun selv standsede op. Hun så kort ned af sin krop, de store lår og den bulede mave var ikke forsvundet af det hårde arbejde eller den spinkle kost, men hun havde ikke forventet at han lagde mærke til den slags.

,,Skidt med hvad Kiss mener,'' sagde Okta opmuntrende og tog om hendes skulder for at føre hende videre mod køkkenet. Hvorfor det gik hende på, vidste hun ikke. Måske fordi det pludselig gik op for hende, hvorfor livet her ikke var hårdere end det var. Madlavning og rengøring var en ting, men hun havde undret sig over, at Arlong ikke havde krævet mere. Det burde lette hende, det havde lettet hende! Men hvorfor følte hun sig så så nedværdiget?

Da hun trådte ind i køkkenet, sad han der allerede. Og som havde hun først nu opdaget hvem han var, så hun ham i et helt nyt skær. Et stik af svigt ramte hende og hun så væk som hun gjorde maden klar. Uforklarligt. Han skyldte hende ikke noget. Hun så over skulderen hvordan han nedstirrede hende. Samme onde øjne som altid. Og nu vidste hun hvad han tænkte. Hvor sølle hun var. Hvor klam hun var.


	2. 2)

_Pludselig slog det hende!_ Hun sad på sengekanten og stirrede blankt ud i luften med koldsveden dryppende af panden. Okta havde siddet ved siden af hende og læst, men så nu uroligt på sin veninde. Hun rystede over kroppen og lukkede øjnene panisk i.

,,Mitzu? Mitzu! Hvad sker der?!'' råbte han og ruskede i hendes skuldre, indtil hun åbnede sine grønne øjne og så skræmt op på ham. Han slap hende, satte sig ved siden af hende og så bekymret på hende. Med urolige øjne så hun rundt i rummet.

,,Jeg ved hvad der skete…'' hviskede hun med en tør stemme. Han så forvirret på hende, indtil hun atter fik modet til at tale. ,,Den aften. Den aften i fandt mig! Jeg ved hvorfor jeg var i båden…'' fortsatte hun og så ulykkeligt på ham. Uden at tænke over det faldt hun ham om halsen og hulkede ned mod hans skulder. ,,Nu ville jeg ønske jeg bare kunne glemme det igen…'' mumlede hun da tårerne endelig holdt op med at strømme.

,,Så, så, slap af. Fortæl mig hvad der skete, Mitzu,'' hviskede han og støttede hende. Det bånd de havde, var det mest ægte hun kunne huske, hun havde besiddet. Hun stolede fuldt ud på Okta, til at betro den skæbne der var blevet hende pålagt. Hun rettede sig op og tørrede tårerne væk efter det pludselig chok hun havde fået.

,,De kom til vores landsby,'' begyndte hun og så væk. _,,Pirater!''_ Hendes læber blev tørre af ordet, der indtil nu havde faldet hende ganske naturligt, i betragtning af omstændighederne. ,,De brændte byen ned og ødelagde alt. Tog hver eneste ting, de kunne få noget for. Dræbte vores mænd. Bortførte kvinderne. Børnene…'' Hendes hjerte stoppede et øjeblik.

Billedet af de rødgule flammer der stod op imellem de små landsbyhuse stod klart på hendes nethinde. Hvordan en flok ukendte mennesker rev hele deres hverdag og arv fra hinanden. Da mændene prøvede at kæmpe tilbage, uden held, og med døden til følge. Hun vidste at få kvinder havde gemt sig, forhåbentligt så godt, at de kunne beskytte nogle af byens børn. Men hun vidste at de fleste blev hevet med om bord, nogle mere døde end levende. Hende selv indberegnet.

,,Kvinderne arbejdede hårdt på skibet. Nogle… slog de ihjel for sjov,'' fortsatte hun og puttede sig ind til Okta, som for at undgå de ubehagelige tanker, der blev ved med at strømme til hende. ,,Til sidst var der kun mig tilbage. Jeg holdt længst. Klarede mine pligter uden nogle problemer og holdt mig ude af søgelyset… indtil…'' hviskede hun og tog sig til skuldrene og lukkede øjnene hårdt i. Hun behøvede ikke fortsætte. Han var klar over, hvad der var sket.

Følelsen sad stadig i hende, fra da hendes tøj blev revet itu. Modstand var nyttesløs, de holdt hende fast. Hvad hun fortrød mest var, at det var hendes første gang. At hun aldrig nåede at finde en hun holdt af, hun kunne have gjort det med. De havde kaldt hende så mange grimme ting den aften. Sagt, at hun burde være glad for, at de overhovedet gad. Hun hørte stadig den rungende latter i baghovedet, som de smed hende til jorden da de var færdige.

,,Jeg prøvede at flygte,'' fortsatte hun med lukkede øjne. ,,Men de fangede mig. De besluttede de ikke behøvede mig mere, stak mig ned og smed mig i vandet. Jeg fandt noget der flød i vandet, noget træ, tror jeg, da det begyndte at regne.'' Hun trak vejret dybt.

Stormen var brudt ud få øjeblikke efter, mens hun kæmpede for at holde sig ved bevidsthed. Det var svært bare at holde sig oppe, for slet ikke at tale om at se noget. Det sidste hun huskede, inden hun vågnede hos Arlongs bande, var et frygteligt lyn kort fra hvor hun var.

,,Det er okay, Mitzu. Du er sikker her. Det kommer ikke til at ske her,'' mumlede Okta og holdt hende ind til sig. Hun begravede hovedet i hans skulder og prøvede at glemme de billeder, der nu permanent var indplantet på ny i hendes erindring.

Hvad ingen af dem kunne vide var, at udenfor hendes dør, var der en der havde hørt det hele.

* * *

Det var allerede mørkt da det bankede på hendes dør. Hun var ret sikker på at det ikke var Okta, sidst hun så ham var han på i seng. Med varsomme skridt nærmerede hun sig døren, unødvendigt, for få øjeblikke efter blev den åbnet og Arlong brasede ind uden at vente på hendes tilladelse. Han smed sig på sengen mens hun stod måbende tilbage og betragtede ham.

,,Har jeg glemt noget tidligere?'' spurgte hun usikkert og betragtede den gigantiske mand, der for en gangs skyld virkede ganske rolig. Han virkede hverken vred eller hoverende som han lå der på hendes seng med lukkede øjne og en afslappet mine. Efter en kort stund i tavshed, bredte der sig det velkendte, ondsindede smil.

,,Nej, jeg fik bare nogle interessante oplysninger tidligere,'' sagde han med et grumt smil. Hun så uforstående, men afventende op på ham. I en langsom bevægelse rejste han sig op så han var halvt siddende. ,,Noget om en pige der blev bortført og misbrugt af pirater. Hvad var det nu hun hed?'' spurgte han i falsk uvidenhed.

Hendes hjerte sprang et slag over og hun så måbende på manden foran sig. Havde Okta sladret? Havde hun taget fejl, om hun kunne stole på ham? Arlong så hendes overraskede udtryk, men slog hurtigt hendes frygt hen, som kunne han læse tanker.

,,Slap af, rødtop, sprutten har ikke sladret. Men dørene er tynde og du er _så_ højrystet,'' sagde han med det modbydelige smil på læberne. Hun så pludselig et glubsk udtryk i hans øjne og forsøgte at bakke tilbage, men han greb hendes arm og førte hende tilbage, længere hen mod sengen. ,,Men det ændrer jo den tidligere aftale…'' begyndte han leende. Hun vred og sled for at komme løs af hans greb, men intet hjalp hende.

,,Hvad mener du? Slip mig!'' råbte hun panisk, men mærkede hvordan han hev hende hen til sig så hun til sidst var helt tæt på ham. Det krævede ingen fantasi at vide, hvad han havde i tankerne, men hvorfor _nu?_ _Hvorfor betød det noget om hun var jomfru eller ej?_

,,Hold dog op med at spille dum,'' sagde han lettere irriteret og hev fat i kraven på hende, som han havde gjort så mange gange før. Men i stedet for at kvæle hende i den, rev han den i stykker så hendes bryster blev blottede. Med den frie arm forsøgte hun panisk at skjule sin nøgne krop, hvilket kun fik ham til at smile endnu mere barbarisk. ,,Stop det pis, jeg har sgu da set en nøgen kvinde før,'' sagde han koldt og holdt nu begge hendes arme over hovedet på hende med sin ene hånd, mens han rev bukserne af hende med den anden. Hun mærkede tårerne presse sig på og kunne end ikke holde øjnene åbne, så skamfuld var hun.

,,Stop! Jeg beder! Alt andet! Jeg gør alt andet end det her!'' bad hun, men hun vidste hendes bønder ikke ville blive hørt. Jo mere hun bønfaldt, jo mere opstemt blev hans blik. Hun mærkede de ru fingre der kørte nysgerrigt ned af hendes læn for at hive trusserne af hende og fjerne den sidste beklædning fra hendes krop. Med et enkelt øje på klem så hun hans nærmest fascinerede blik der nærstuderede hende.

,,Jeg har aldrig været sammen med en, med sådan nogle former,'' sagde han med et skuldertræk og slap hendes arme så de faldt slapt ned af siderne. Et øjeblik overvejede hun at flygte, men uanset hvilket scenarie hun kunne frembringe på den korte tid, ville det ikke ende kønt. I stedet for gjorde hun ingen modstand da han hev fat i hende og tvang hende ned på sengen, ned på maven og med røven opad. Hun klemte atter øjnene hårdt i.

Han sagde intet, men hun kunne høre hvordan han hev bukserne ned, og mærkede hans ene hånd på sin hofte. Det var ikke fordi hun ikke havde prøvet det, at hendes krop rystede. Det var mere fordi hun atter skulle genopleve sit livs mareridt. Og så med _ham!_ Af alle personer, var det ham der havde opdaget det.

Med begge hænder på hver af hendes lår mærkede hun hvordan han spredte hendes ben og satte hende i stilling. Og som hun lå der, ventede hun bare på at det var overstået. Men alt dette blev lavet om, da hun mærkede hans lem presse sig op imod hende, forgæves på grund af størrelsen.

,,Du sagde sgu da du ikke var jomfru,'' sagde han irriteret og pressede sig hårdere op i hende, så hun peb i smerte og frygt. Efter mange forsøg lykkedes det ham endelig at trænge op i hende og hun skreg i smerte over den nye følelse.

_,,STOP!''_ råbte hun ængsteligt. ,,Ikke mere! Du er for stor! Arlong, nej!'' skreg hun med tårerne strømmende ned ad kinderne. Han fortsatte med at presse sig op i hende i hårde stød, mens hun hulkede i takt. Hun mærkede pludselig hans hånd for munden, for at afbryde hendes skrigeri, og hvordan han stoppede med at bevæge sig.

,,Hold nu kæft for helvede! Vil du virkelig gerne have de andre ser dig sådan her?'' spurgte han irriteret. Hun rystede på hovedet så godt hun kunne på trods af mangel på bevægelighed. Han nikkede samtykkende og satte farten ned så stødende ikke føltes nær så hårde imod hendes vægge. Smerten pressede stadig på, og han blev ved med at holde hånden for munden for hendes stemme ikke blev for høj.

Han blev ved med de blide stød i noget tid, men det virkede ikke til hun ville falde til ro. I arrigskab stak han en finger i munden på hende som hun automatisk bed om for at få afløb fra smerten. Ved dette pressede han sig atter op i hende i hurtige, dybe stød, der fik ham til at udstøde dybe støn, næsten en dyrisk lyd.

I mellem stødende førte han sin frie hånd ind på hendes mave og støttede hende, samtidig med han strøg hen over det følsomme maveskind. For første gang kom der noget, der nærmere var et støn end et klynk, hvilket fik ham til at løsne sit greb og han trak fingeren til sig. Han lænede sig ned over hende og kørte tænderne over hendes ryg, uden at bide eller skade hende.

,,Arlong,'' bad hun og klamrede sig fast til sengen. En pludselig boblende fornemmelse i hele kroppen prøvede at springe ud og hun stønnede ned i puden. Han bed hende legesygt i øret som han mærkede hendes vægge trække sig sammen om ham til hans fryd.

,,Du vil sgu gerne have det,'' lo han ondskabsfuldt til hende som han atter satte farten op. Han greb om hendes hofter for at komme bedre til og trængte så dybt op i hende som han kunne. Hun skreg i en blanding af forskrækkelse og lyst. _Hun var trods alt kun et menneske!_ Det føltes sygt at tænke på, men det havde aldrig føltes så godt før og hun lod et øjeblik lysten opsluge hende.

Hun mærkede hvordan han nærmede sig sit klimaks og blev pludselig atter klar over hvilken situation hun var i, men hun var for opslugt til at kunne gøre modstand nu. Han begravede hovedet mod hendes skulder og gav hende et par ekstra hårde stød og kom i hende med et par dybe støn. Hun prøvede at undgå han kom i hende, men det var allerede for sent, og da han endelig trak sig ud mærkede hun en varm, næsten behagelig følelse i sit underliv. Hun gispede efter vejret.

Han rejste sig og trak bukserne på, som om intet var hændt. Han så ikke engang på hende. Da hun vendte sig om på siden for at dække sig til, kastede han et enkelt blik imod hendes ophævede, røde og de skamfulde øjne.

,,Så slemt var det sgu da ikke. Du var jo ikke jomfru,'' vrissede han og lænede sig op af den lukkede dør. Hun rejste sig op, stadig med dynen omkring sig og så forarget op på ham.

,,Du er sgu da meget større end almindelige mennesker! Gu gør det da ondt!'' råbte hun vredt. ,,Du har ikke værdiget mig et blik siden jeg kom hertil! Hvorfor ændrer det, at jeg ikke er jomfru noget som helst?!'' fortsatte hun og rejste sig arrigt op så hun nu stod helt henne ved ham. Han greb hårdt fat i hendes arm så hun så forskrækket op på ham.

,,Tænk dig om! Hvis du synes det her gjorde ondt, hvad så hvis du havde været jomfru?! Burde du ikke bare være glad for, at nogen _gider_ give dig opmærksomhed?!'' råbte han vredt og skubbede hende væk fra sig. Han betragtede hende med glødende øjne som hun lå og ømmede sig. ,,Det er fandeme også alt mennesker kan bruges til. Uduelige skabning!''

Han smækkede døren efter sig, og hun klamrede sig til dynen som var det det eneste hun havde i hele verden. Men noget var ændret, for hun havde aldrig følt det på denne måde før. Hun tog sig til hovedet som var hun ved at blive skør. Måske var hun også det. For et kort øjeblik… mellem alt det, hun fandt så skrækkeligt og frastødende… var det næsten som om de havde delt noget et øjeblik… noget dybere end kødets lyster.


	3. 3)

Han blev så fjern. Han var holdt helt op med at kommandere med hende og nedgøre hende, hvis hun fik slag, gjorde det næsten ikke ondt mere. Han så nærmest ikke på hende mere. Det bekymrede hende, uden hun kunne forklare hvorfor. Hun havde troet livet blev sværere fra nu af. Men måske var det i virkeligheden også det. Selvom hun nød at undgå de hårde slag, var der noget andet inde i hende, som savnede at han i det mindste så på hende.

Men det bekymrede hende nu alligevel, at hun skulle være alene med ham. Okta var taget på markedet, mens Kiss og Sorte Bælte var ude og samle skatter ind, samt sprede skræk og rædsel. Hun havde allerede ordnet sine pligter og maden stod i ovnen og stegte, så hun sad ved poolen og undersøgte vandet med sin ene fod. Mens hun sad og stirrede ned i vandet hørte hun skridt bag sig, og var et øjeblik usikker på om det virkelig var ham. Men da han kom tættere på kunne hun godt se hans refleksion i vandet.

Han satte sig uden et ord ved siden af hende og betragtede hende i det klare vand. Hun trak foden til sig og samlede knæene under hagen. Efter en rum tids stilhed så hun på ham og betragtede hans udtryksløse øjne.

,,Stop med at glo på mig,'' snerrede han. Hun satte sig længere hen til ham og så strengt på ham og lagde armene over kors, så han til sidst så rigtigt på hende og ikke blot hendes spejlbillede. ,,Hvad er der med dig?'' fortsatte han tvært.

,,Hvad er der med _mig?_ Du har ignoreret mig lige siden…'' Hun stoppede og så irriteret væk. Hun ville ikke have han skulle tro det betød noget for hende. Pludselig var han til at kende igen, da det onde smil atter bredte sig på hans læber. Han lænede sig ind over hende og begyndte helt uforstyrret at knappe knapperne op på hendes skjorte. ,,Hvad laver du?!'' råbte hun arrigt og prøvede at komme væk.

,,Hvor er det dog ynkeligt,'' sagde han koldt og rev skjorten af. ,,Du troede det _betød_ noget, det her? Noget _romantisk pladder,_'' sagde han og skar en grimasse som han smed hende ned på jorden for at hive bukserne af hende. ,,Du er den eneste kvinde her, ikke sandt? Og du bukker ikke under og går i stykker bare fordi jeg tager fat,'' sagde han ondt og slog hende på hofterne. ,,Udover det… Så er du jo ligeså vild efter det som jeg er,'' fortsatte han og lagde sig ind over hendes nu nøgne krop.

,,Det er ikke sandt!'' sagde hun vredt og prøvede at komme væk, hvilket kun resulterede at han greb fat i hende og satte hende ovenpå sig, med ansigtet vendt væk fra sig. Hun kunne mærke hvordan det strammede i hans bukser efter at få mere af hende. ,,Lad være, Arlong! Tænk hvis de andre kommer tilbage!'' skreg hun panisk, men et sted inde i hende vidste hun at det var sandt. Hendes krop råbte allerede efter at mærke ham.

Hun mærkede hvordan han løftede hende med den ene hånd for at tage bukserne af med den anden. Han ventede ikke med at presse sig op i hende og gjorde sig ikke tid til hun skulle blive klar til at tage imod ham. Med sænket hoved udstødte hun små, ulykkelige støn.

,,Larm du bare så meget du vil. Nu kan ingen høre dig,'' sagde han brutalt og trykkede sig længere op i hende. Hun spærrede øjnene op i smerte og hulkede så lavt hun kunne til hans ærgrelse, så han tog fat i hendes hår og hev hende ind mod sig. ,,Hold nu kæft, kælling! Du vil jo gerne ha' det!'' sagde han irriteret og lod hænderne glide op af hendes krop og mærkede på hendes bryster.

Hun prøvede at følge hans rytme så meget som muligt og lod sig glide ind i hans favn mens han begramsede hende. Hendes stemme steg og for første gang følte hun ingen skyld over sine støn. Måske havde han ret? Måske var de bare to voksne mennesker der styrede deres lyster sammen. Han begyndte at kæle for hende og hans varme, ru hænder fandt ved ned til hendes klit som han gik i gang med at massere. Hun stoppede pludselig op og så på ham over sin skulder. Med de irriterede øjne spurgte han hvorfor hun stoppede, helt uden ord.

,,Må jeg ikke… vende mig om? Så jeg kan se dit ansigt,'' bad hun, og et kort øjeblik så det næsten ud som om han rødmede, men han gjorde ingen indvendinger og gjorde dermed plads til hun kunne vende sig. Med blide bevægelser lagde hun armene om hans nakke og lod ham tage føringen på ny. Hun klamrede sig til ham mens hun lod sit åndedræt stige igen.

,,Jeg sagde jo du ville ha' det,'' sagde han frydefuldt og trykkede sig hårdt op i hende. Med sine store hænder tog han fat og klemte om hendes baller så hun skreg i fryd. ,,Du er sådan en slem pige,'' hviskede han legesygt. Hun rejste sig lidt op så de nu stødte panderne sammen og de ikke kunne undgå at se hinanden i øjnene.

De var nu så tæt på hinanden at de kunne mærkede hinandens ånde. Hinandens varme. Duft. Hun lod sig beruse af dette og lod hænderne glide ned af hans muskuløse brystkasse og kærtegnede hans stadig dækkede arme. Med et bønfaldende blik forstod han, at hun ønskede han tog sin skjorte af, og han fik den kejtet trukket af så han nu også sad fuldt nøgen. Hun fortsatte sin nysgerrige leg af hans markerede muskler mens han fortsatte med at presse sig op i hende.

,,Fortæl mig en ting,'' sagde hun besværet, uden at de stoppede akten. ,,Hvorfor mig? Med din krop og din magt… kunne du få så smukke piger,'' stønnede hun som han satte farten op. I en hård bevægelse hev han fat i hendes hår og trak hende så tæt på sit ansigt han kunne, hans blik bar præg af vrede og afmagt.

,,Hold nu kæft og hør efter! Du skylder mig alt! Jeg kan bruge dig til hvad jeg vil! Og du bliver ikke kvæstet når jeg rigtig tager fat!'' sagde han irriteret og hun mærkede hans vrede hånd mod sine baller. Hun skreg kort og klamrede sig så atter fast til hans krop i sit begær. Atter steg den velkendte følelse af, at han var tæt på sit klimaks og hun gjorde sig klar til at tage imod.

Han knyttede hende ind til sig og stødte op i hende i hårde, korte stød, hvorefter hver muskel i hans krop atter slappede af. Han trak sig ikke ud, men lod hende kollapse over sin skulder mens hun gispede efter vejret.

,,Du er sådan en idiot,'' gispede hun og lukkede øjnene i, ventede på det slag, hun havde lagt op til. Men der kom intet slag. Han lagde sig slapt ned på gulvet med armene bag nakken og kikkede uforstående op på hende. Hun lagde sig ned på hans brystkasse, stadig uden at han blev trukket ud af hende. ,,Jeg kan sgu da blive gravid…'' sukkede hun og så på ham med trætte øjne. Han så overrasket på hende.

,,Mennesker og fiskemennesker kan sgu da ikke få børn sammen…'' sagde han desorienteret. Hun pustede lettet ud og lagde atter hovedet til rette hos ham, men ikke længe, for snart skubbede han hende ned på det kolde stengulv og begyndte at klæde sig på.

Hun betragtede ham i al hans stilhed, mens han stod med ryggen til. Et øjeblik følte hun sig næsten helt heldig. I et øjeblik så hun noget, selv han ikke ville kunne se. Han så sig over skulderen som han rettede på skjorten. Hun var stadig nøgen og fjernede ikke øjnene fra ham et eneste øjeblik. De sorte øjne brændte sig helt ind i hendes sjæl og hun mærkede hvordan hendes hjerte sprang et slag over. Varmen steg op i hendes kinder og hun så forfjamsket væk.

,,Skøre kvindemenneske,'' mumlede han og begyndte at gå ind mod huset igen. Hun så efter ham indtil han var helt væk, hvorefter hun gled ned i vandet og lod den kølige overflade kærtegne hendes krop. Men uanset hvor meget hun vaskede sig, ville denne brændende fornemmelse ikke forsvinde. _Det var så dumt!_ Han havde gjort det hende helt klart at hun kun var til for at tilfredsstille hans behov. At han ingen følelser havde for hende.

_Men hun erkendte det!_ Hun var blevet afhængig af de blikke han sendte hende når de var sammen. I de øjeblikke var hun hans. På alle måder.

* * *

_Det føltes som om hun gik på splintret glas!_ Gangen var mørk og virkede fremmed og farlig. Hun følte sig fanget. Som var hun en ukendt for de mennesker, hun kaldte sine venner.

Hun var listet ud af sengen efter endnu et mareridt. Hun huskede ikke om hvad og det var hende også ligegyldigt, det eneste der betød noget var, at hun ikke skulle være alene lige nu. Men som hun vandrede ned ad gangen, med Okta som mål, var hun alligevel tættere på Arlong. Tanken om at hun pludselig stod i hans dør uanmeldt, og så med sølle mareridt, gav hende mavekneb.

Ganske stille åbnede hun døren på klem og listede stille ind. Hans værelse var meget anderledes end hendes, og hun havde aldrig troet at hun skulle se det første gang i skæret fra månens blege lys. Hun lukkede døren lydeløst og listede hen til sengekanten hun satte sig på. Men ligeså snart hun sad der vente han sig rundt og tog hende ved halsen, alt sammen gik så stærkt, at hun dårlig nåede at opdage det. Han så dog overrasket op på hende og løsnede grebet.

,,Hvad fanden lister du rundt for?'' sagde han irriteret og lagde sig ned igen. Hun så afventende til, indtil han gav plads til hun også kunne lægge sig og hun tøvede ikke. Med urolige bevægelser lagde hun sig ind til ham, som var det det mest normale i verden. Til hendes overraskelse trak han sig ikke væk.

,,Mareridt…'' mumlede hun utydeligt. Han sukkede blot og lagde dynen godt omkring hende. Det var først nu hun opdagede at han kun var i boxershorts. Han gik ikke med meget tøj normalt, men den nøgne hud der skinnede i skæret fra månen gjorde hende kuldret. Hun sank en klump, men kunne ikke få sig selv til at se væk. Han smilede hoverende ved synet af dette.

,,Du siger mareridt. Jeg får jo helt fornemmelsen af du bare havde lyst til at se mig,'' sagde han grumt og i en vending var han over hende med en arm på hver side af hende. Hun så rødmende op på ham, men ville det være at give op på sin værdighed hvis hun bare gav efter? Ville han blive træt af hende, hvis hun rent faktisk _gerne_ ville have det?

Langsomt, uendeligt langsomt, nærmede han sig ned mod hendes ansigt. Hendes hænder bevægede sig op mod hans hals og løb langs den ru hud, helt op til det markerede ansigt. Det var første gang hun fik lov at være så tæt på ham. Et øjeblik så det ud til, at selv han glemte at deres forhold var 'strengt professionelt'.

Men øjeblikket var snart forbi, for i næste sekund lød et brag udenfor og lynet slog ned. I ren forskrækkelse gav hun et hop så hun gav ham en skalle lige midt i panden, så han frustreret rykkede væk fra pigen. Hun så bedende op på ham som hun så ham hæve hånden. Men i stedet for landede den slapt ned ad siden på ham.

,,Åndssvage tøs…'' surmulede han og lagde sig om på siden. Hun smed sig opgivende ned på sengen og klemte øjnene sammen. Et øjeblik, et helt perfekt øjeblik. Og hun havde ødelagt det. Hun sukkede tungt og ønskede bare at hun aldrig ville vågne igen.


End file.
